


Maybe I'm Just Not Enough

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and they get stuck in an elevator, okay, so i made a fic, so those tweets louis posted rlly got to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was fuming. No, He was raging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Just Not Enough

Harry was fuming. No, He was _raging_.

They were all cramped into van and no one moved. The air was thick with tension and no one dared to speak. He could feel how tense Niall has become next to him and he could feel how Liam was leaning towards the other side of the van. He didn’t care, because all he was focused on was Louis.

Louis with his head down and phone in his hands.

Louis who just exploded on twitter.

Louis, his _boyfriend_ who apparently, is in fact, straight.

His own phone was in his lap, screen lit up with notifications from Louis's most recent tweets. He could see Liam's phone lit up in the cup holder with the same notifications and the light seeping through Zayn's pocket from the same thing.

Liam is the first to speak.

"Louis," But he didn’t even get the second syllable out before Harry interrupted him.

"So Louis," He sees Louis physically flinch at the hiss of his name, "How does it feel?"

Louis looks up from his phone with a sad look, _Good_ Harry thinks _,_ and says, "How does what fee-"

"How does it feel being single?"

" _Harry_ ," Liam hisses as Louis's should slump.

"What, Liam?" Harry hisses back, "Louis is straight. And actually," He interrupts himself, "I bet he is a 100% straight  too, wouldn’t you say?"

"Harry that's enough." Zayn snaps.

"Babe," Louis says ignoring Zayn, "baby please, just, the article, they were-"

"They where what?" and he is actually yelling now. Niall has unbuckled his seatbelt and has moved across the seats to sit next to Zayn, "I don’t know if you know this, Louis, but that article was impressively written."

"They are trying to _out_ me."

"Out you?" Harry laughs, "The only thing that article did was link you to being a supportive person of the LGBT community. Nowhere did it say you were gay, which in fact, you are. You are, in fact, gay."

The car comes to a stop at the building where they are doing interviews that day and Harry bolts. The anger he was feeling has dissolved into something a lot less aggressive and a lot more sea of sadness. He can feel his eyes heat up and tears are on the verge of spilling over. He ignores all of the fans and camera flashes, _good_ he thinks again _let them speculate,_ and rushes past them to get inside.

He can hear the others rush in after him but he ignores all of them in search for somewhere to go. He spots an elevator at the end of the hall and starts towards it. When he gets there, he pushes the button rapidly and once it opens he runs in. He turns to push some random floor button and sees Louis running towards him.

"Harry don’t please," and he is saying other things but Harry fixes his attention to trying to get the doors to close, but it's just his luck when Louis squeezes in right when they ding shut.

"I do not want to talk to you." He spits.

"Harry please listen to me," He crowds close to him, but harry just shoves him off.

"No Louis!" He screams, "What you did was _awful._ Do you realize how hard I have worked to make us look like the supportive band that we _should_ be? I have tried so fucking hard to fix the mess you have made over the years, and you were downright disgusting just then." He spits, "I cannot believe you." He whispers, "Out of all the ways to handle the situation, you chose the most hurtful way to do it. You wore a fucking rainbow apple shirt, if you didn’t-" He's interrupted when the elevator comes to a rough halt. The lights flicker then gradually fade to where there is only the soft glow of a red emergency light. The floor numbers are changing rapidly, but the elevator isn't moving anywhere.

There is a static sound coming from a corner of the ceiling before a "Hello, we are aware of the problem and we wanted to insure you that you are safe and we are working to get you out. We can see you, but the camera has no microphone so it's only one way communication."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Louis says under his breath.

"The generator that keeps the elevator functioning properly is malfunctioning," The man talking to them continues, "and will take time to fix. Please do not worry, because as I said you are safe." There is a click and then silence.

Harry looks to see Louis across the elevator leaning against the wall. The red glow from the light is casting his face in shadows, and he truly is beautiful. Even now, when Harry can see tears running down his face. Harry shoves that thought away and laughs maliciously.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" He tries to sound hurtful. He tries to cut deep, but his voice catches at the end. He blames it on the crippling fear he feels right now from _dying in a fucking elevator_.

"Well," Louis starts, "I'd like to blame it on being terrified of plummeting to my death, but I think it's because my boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Do you think this is a joke? You basically told all our queer fans you don’t support them."

"I didn’t mean for it to come across like that!" He yells, "I didn’t think my shirt would cause so much hysteria!"

"It has a fucking rainbow, Louis." Harry deadpans.

The elevator goes quiet after that, the only sound being their breathing and the occasional hitch that comes with crying. Harry slides down the wall and puts his head between his knees. He strips out of his jacket and unbuttons his shirt down to the last button.

When he feels Louis crouch in front of him, he snaps his head up so fast his teeth clack together.

"Do not touch me." and he would love to sound more intimidating right now, but by the way his voice wavers, he sounds more scared than anything. And fuck, he so scared.

"Harry, your having a panic attack."

"I bloody well know what's happening, we are stuck in a death trap elevator," he snaps, "and I'd appreciate it if you would give me some space."

Louis nods and backs off. Harry sees him sit against the corner directly opposite of him and lean his head against the wall. There are a few more moments of silence before Louis speaks up again.

"I didn’t mean to sound so bigoted in my tweets." He whispers. When Harry doesn’t answer he continues quietly, "My whole family thinks I'm straight and dating Eleanor. When things like this happen I- I just panic okay. I'm so scared that they will find out I have been lying to them for the past three years. Fuck," He rubs his hands on his face, "I have lied to them about her for three whole years, baby, and I would tell them in a heat beat if I could. If I had the courage, but I'm so scared."

"I know you're scared, Lou," Harry whispers back, "but it hurts so bad to know you would rather come off as a homophobic prick, rather than someone who is beautiful and confident in their own skin. Like," He looks up from his knees at Louis, "do you realize the impact we could make? How many lives we have already impacted?"

"How have I impacted people by lying to their face?"

"I couldn’t even begin to count the amount of brave fans that have come up to me saying how we have helped them. We as in you and me, babe," He stops to watch Louis's mouth tilt up in a small smile at the endearment, but only for a moment before he continues, "They don’t even know if we are actually together, but they still take the chance and tell me that I have helped them come to terms with who they are.

"But you tore it all away today, Louis. I don’t even have to get on twitter to see how badly you have hurt them. I know because I feel the hurt now. It hurts so much that you would tweet something like that, and right in front of me?" His breath hitches and he can't continue.

He brings his knees to his chest and breaks down. He can only count a few times he has cried this hard, and he realizes with a broken sob that this might be it; this might be where he and Louis end. He has put his life into this relationship and it might end because of a few impulse tweets.

Louis moves to his before he can think to hard into it, and pulls him into his side. Harry doesn’t fight it this time and sinks into him.

"I don’t want to lose you," Harry hiccups after he has calmed down somewhat, "but I can't keep doing this if you just keep hiding behind a fucked up lie, Lou."

"I'm trying Harry," and its then that Harry realizes that Louis might be crying just as hard as he is, "but I'm so scared and I know that that doesn’t make up for the terrible things I said.

 "I will try though, because I will not lose this. I'm not gonna give up on us, babe." he moves around to dig in his pocket and digs out his phone, "I'm going to be better at this." He opens twitter and taps open a new tweet:

**@Louis_Tomlinson: I would like to apologize for my recent tweets. I fully support any and all people and I'm sorry for the awful things I have said. Love for all !**

"There," He pockets his phone, "I know it doesn’t make up for what I said, but I still wanted to make sure they know I support them."

"It's a start." Harry whispers.

"So," Louis tangles his fingers with Harry's, "did you really break up with me?"

"Yeah," Harry says, and he feels Louis's hand go limp in his. He squeezes his hand and looks him in the eye, "but I didn’t mean it."

"Harry you asshole!" Louis laughs and pushes his shoulder, "I was ready for this elevator to actually kill me."

"If you ever fuck up like this again," Harry continues, "I will personally shove you down an elevator shaft."

"I'd let you," Louis brings their joined hands to his lips to kiss Harry's knuckles.

"Hello," the speakers rings through the elevator making both Louis and Harry jump, "we have fixed the generator and you will be out shortly. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. We also have notified the paramedics because it looks like you both have had some form of anxiety attack."

 The speaker cuts off and they are thrown into a short beat of silence before, "We should make out to save air."

"Louis," Harry laughs, "I don’t think our oxygen supply was in-" and Louis cuts him off with a kiss to rival any they have ever had. Harry recovers quickly from the surprise and wraps his arms around Louis's neck. He kisses him back and pours his forgiveness into it. There is a flash behind his eyes and pulls away and opens them to see the lights back on and the elevator moving down.

"I can't believe we got stuck in an elevator." Louis stands and holds a hand out for Harry.

"At least you weren’t stuck with Niall." Harry laughs and wraps his arm around his waist.

"I don’t think he would take well to being stuck in here with me," Louis says as the doors ding open.

They share a look before they both bolt out of the elevator and into the lobby.

No one ever points out that they take the stairs for the next few months.   

**Author's Note:**

> this has like exatly 2k words what are the odds


End file.
